


Dominance and Submission

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Rin reflects on the tongue twister and shares her thoughts the night before her wedding with her friends. Then a month later she understands who is the dominant one in the relationship and who has submitted to the other. NFSW! Who is it?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Dominance and Submission

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this story is heavy smut, you have been warned. Please do not complain that there was not enough warnings. It is in the Summary under the tittle's link and here in the notes. 
> 
> Other than that warning, I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> This one kind of goes in line with some of the other rated T stories, a slightly alternate ending for the future ending of Watching Her Grow Up.

Rin remembers when Sesshomaru gave his tongue twister. The message was clear to her.

Kagome may have thought it a proposal. It wasn’t.

It was merely a promise. A promise that he would wait for her, she could follow her heart and love him. Or she could love another. He would always accept her choice because he loved her.

She may have been thirteen when she heard those words, but she understood the implication of his message. Rin had a choice; he would wait for as long as it took her to decide.

He already made his choice. He was submitting to her. He was giving her his heart.

She was everything to him.

Now, at sixteen and the night before her seventeenth birthday, a day Sesshomaru chose for her because she could not longer remember by the time she met him when her birthday was. Peasant farmers were never too concerned about birthdays after all and she had been too young when her parents died to remember they day of her birthday. She vaguely remembered it being hot whenever it was acknowledged that she was a year older.

The day they met was her birthday he had decided. The mid-point of summer.

Sesshomaru never forgot her birthdays.

Tonight, was the night before her birthday and their wedding. Rin sat in the little house of the old miko, the woman she considered to be her Grandmother. Inuyasha was not in the house, who also lived there with Kagome, as he was told only women were to stay in the house for the night. The little house had been expanded to accommodate everyone that lived there.

Rin lifted her bowl of sake, Sango insisting that they have a toast to celebrate the fact that Rin was getting married. Kaede gladly accepted a second bowl of sake. Shiori, who had moved to the village two years previously and who had fast become Rin’s friend and roommate, was flushed red in the cheeks from the strong sake. The bat hanyou could not hold her booze. Kagome had sipped half her bowl and made a face.

“Ah! Anata-sama got this wine for an exorcism last week.” Sango smacked her lips and sipped from her bowl slowly.

Rin smiled, lost in her thoughts.

“Rin, what are you thinking about?” Kagome asked her quietly beside her.

Rin set her bowl down and folded her hands on her lap. She looked to the woman who had overcome time to be with Inuyasha. Rin smiled at the woman who was to be her sister-in-law, who she already considered a sister. “Ano-ue, I was merely remembering the tongue twister.”

Kagome sidled up closer and giggled as Sango pressed in from Rin’s left side. “Ah! The proposal.” Kagome giggled.

Rin shook her head, “It was not a proposal.”

“Then what was it, ne?” Sango hummed out and sipped some more sake from her bowl.

Shiori tilted her head in curiosity across the fire as she nodded. “Hai! What is it?!”

Kaede shook her head and took Shiori’s bowl away. “No more, Shiori.” Shiori huffed softly.

“It was a promise.” Rin said softly.

“A proposal.” Kagome said again and Sango nodded in agreement. “Hai, hai, it was!”

Rin gently pushed Sango off of her as the taijiya had leaned over into her personal space. Rin wondered if all of guys were drinking and Sesshomaru was sitting there sober. _Does he even drink sake? He drinks clear fluid and eats fruit._

When she had learned those little facts, things he had never shared with her until they were betrothed nearly three years earlier, her head had reeled and she had insisted to pick fruit for him, cut them perfectly.

“Iie, I proposed!” Rin huffed and Sango rolled onto her side and somehow gracefully landed with her bowl in hand, not a single drop of sake spilt.

Kagome gasped softly and Shiori giggled along with a short chortle from Kaede. “Eh? You proposed?” Kagome asked and shook Rin’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Rin again huffed softly, “It was personal and a private matter.”

“Well you are getting married tomorrow, why not share the story?” Sango asked as she sat up and drained her bowl. She then stood up and headed to the door, “But wait until I come back. I have to pee.”

“Wait, me too!” Shiori called out and followed after the taijiya.

Rin picked up her bowl and Kagome shifted beside her almost anxiously. “I want to know.” Kagome growled out softly.

Rin smirked into her bowl and sipped it as she remembered her proposal to Sesshomaru. She would tell the women in the house. They were her friends after all, and she trusted them all to keep this secret of hers and Sesshomaru’s.

Sango and Shiori came back inside a few minutes later and they both sat down in their previous spots. Kagome elbowed Rin and she nodded at her soon to be sister-in-law. “Hai, I proposed.”

“And?” Kagome hissed at her.

Rin set her bowl of sake down. “The tongue twister was a promise to allow me to explore my heart and make my decision. He would always love me and wait for me until the time was right and I accepted.” She turned to look at the small chimney, the fire was steady. She watched as the flames flicker up and disappeared. “He was willing to let me go if I had fallen in love with someone else. He would always love me, but he loves me enough to let go if I did not want to be with him. This love, this marriage was always my decision.”

“Sesshomaru-sama seems to care about your heart a lot.” Shiori touched her heart and tapped her fingers on her own chest. “Chichi-ue cared what ka-san wanted too.” She sniffed gently.

Kaede patted Shiori’s shoulder, “Your parents are reunited, and you have all of us now.” She gently told the teen hanyou who had lost her father as an infant and later in her youth her mother from illness. She had followed rumours about Inuyasha and came to the village, collapsing into Kagome’s arms two summers earlier. Kaede taking her in as well into the little house.

Shiori nodded and patted her cheeks. “Sake doesn’t agree with me!”

Everyone laughed and looked back to Rin, prompting her for more of the story.

“So, I told Sesshomaru that he was the only one. I said we will get married and that was it.” Rin lifted her bowl and Kagome grabbed her wrist and stopped her midway.

“Details!” Kagome growled out.

Rin raised a brow with minuscule lift. “You have been around Inuyasha too long, you growl like him.”

Kagome looked at her aghast and dropped her wrist. “So mean!”

Sango threw her head back and laughed.

“Alright, alright!” Rin shook her head and smiled at Kagome, “It was my fourteenth birthday and he hadn’t mentioned the tongue twister in his last few visits. It annoyed me as he acted as if nothing happened.”

“So Sesshomaru!” Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome nodded but gave Sango a glare to keep quiet.

Rin nodded, “Hai, very much like Sesshomaru. But I suppose I had enough influence from a few strong-willed females that made decide to confront Sesshomaru about the tongue twister. I had asked him why he acted as if nothing was happening. His response was simple: _’I will always allow you to decide what is our relationship._ ” Rin sighed and shrugged.

“What did you say?” Shiori asked as she leaned forward in anticipation.

Rin smiled. “I told him that he would always be mine as he said in tongue twister but that I am his as well. I told him that Kaede would agree to let me marry when I turned sixteen and he asked for an extra year. He wanted to ensure that there would be a home built for when I could not travel.” Rin said softly.

Kagome nodded, understanding as Inuyasha was building a house for himself and Kagome. “When you become pregnant, it’s safer to keep you out of the wilderness. He was such a hypocrite about hanyous and his father’s choices. Now look at him.” Kagome and Sango laughed.

Shiori tilted her head, “Was he that terrible? He’s always been respectful when I have seen him.”

The two laughed harder and Rin shook her head. “Sesshomaru changed once he met Rin-chan!” Sango pointed at Rin. “Naraku always thought of Rin as Sesshomaru’s pet, now I think it’s the other way around.”

Rin gave the drunk woman a soft glare. Sango shook her head and Kaede stopped her from reaching the bottle of sake. “You have five children that are sleeping in Rin’s room.” Kaede chided.

Sango nodded and looked to Rin apologetically. “You were never a pet.”

Rin sat up straighter. “Hai, I was Sesshomaru’s friend and companion first.”

Kagome giggled, “Now, you’ll be his wife and lover.” She then gasped, “Hey, do you think since you are so dominant in the relationship that he’ll do whatever you say in the bedroom?” She asked.

Rin, Shiori and Kaede blushed. Sango clapped her hands together. “Hai! As much as Anata-sama was a pervert before me, it was almost all jest! I dictate everything!” She then giggled and waved a hand in front of her, “I can give you advice.”

“A-advice?” Rin squeaked out.

Sango nodded and scrambled over on her knees until she was in front of Rin. Sango was grinning and nodding, “Hai. Do you know how many positions there are?”

“N-nani? P-positions?” Rin spluttered out and leaned back.

Sango nodded. “Since Sesshomaru is an inu youkai…he may like taking you from behind.” She turned to Kagome, “Does Inuyasha like it like that?”

Kagome flushed red. “Sango! You’re drunk!”

Sango shrugged and looked back to Rin. “Remember Sesshomaru chose you, Rin, he may be the one to penetrate you, but you are in control. You can be dominant! You can also get a strap and be the one to…”

Rin fell back onto the floor and covered her ears. “Iie! No more talking!” She howled out.

Sango straddled Rin’s chest and patted her face, “Rin? Rin? I’m not done giving my advice. I have carried five children; I have lots of advice.”

Kagome shook her head and gave Sango a light shove and the taijiya rolled of Rin and onto her back. “Alright, I think we should all go to sleep. Tomorrow’s the big day after all.” Kagome chirped out.

“There are positions?” Shiori asked Kaede.

“Shiori, I am a miko, I do not know of such things.” Kaede blushed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Hai, ask me another time. I will answer in a mature, sober way.”

It took them several minutes to dim the fires and candles. Bed rolls rolled out and all five deciding where they wanted to sleep.

Rin curled up on her mat for the last time in Kaede’s house. Shiori sharing her mat. They were facing each other and could hear Kaede’s soft snores along with Kagome and Sango’s deep breathing.

Shiori smiled at Rin, “Are you nervous or excited about tomorrow?” She whispered.

Rin smiled. “Both. I…we, have waited for a long time.”

Shiori tapped Rin’s nose. “He loves you very much. I did not know he hated hanyou. He has always been pleasant enough to Jinenji and I.”

“I think he grew a lot after meeting me. He was more accepting and willing to see ningens as more than dirt and hanyous, like his own brother, needing more respect. It took time. His and Inuyasha’s relationship took a lot from both of them to mend.” Rin said softly.

Shiori nodded and closed her eyes. “I am glad that you two are happy and I hope you will be for a long, long time.”

Rin smiled and hummed softly. “Me too.” She replied quietly and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

\--

Rin slowly chewed her grape as she remembered their wedding night, which was only a month previous. But Sesshomaru had left early in the morning three days earlier to do a quick patrol. He did not want her to travel as it had been storming for two days straight by that point. 

She remembered how her and Sesshomaru wrestled on their bed, both wanting to be on top. Both conceding to the other and taking turns. Bodies working together and chasing climaxes. How they clung to each other, legs entangled. Tongues dancing as they kissed with lips parted.

She sighed softly and popped another grape into her mouth and shifted as she could feel the dampness between her thighs growing. Before they had married, she had experienced occasionally the effects of her fantasies. Often running to a spring to wash away the scent of her juices before Inuyasha could stare at her with an aghast expression on his face.

After all she was like a little sister to him.

Now that she knew the reality of Sesshomaru’s body and the feeling of him within her, Rin could close her eyes and see him clearly. She could practically feel him.

She smiled and closed her eyes and imagined him naked. For instance, she had never known he had stripes on his thighs, one on each muscled thigh. As well as on his sides, just below his ribs. She also reveled in the fact that she was privileged to see every inch of his body, from the silver trail of hair that led downwards below his naval to the scar that still remained on his left arm from where his new arm and Bakusaiga emerged.

Rin also had the knowledge that no one, not even the poor Wind Demoness who was as free as the wind, had been allowed to see Sesshomaru in all his glory. He was neither confidant nor was he inept on their wedding night.

Apparently, there were books and scrolls left by his father that he had read and memorized even the most miniscule details. Sesshomaru had taken his time with her that night until she was begging him to enter her and take her finally. She shuddered slightly at the memory of the feeling of his cock pushing into her core for the first time.

Rin opened her eyes and sighed softly as her husband was not there before her. She looked into her empty bowl and pouted. She stood up and took her bowl to the kitchen to rinse the bowl and set it to dry.

She turned around and decided to go to her garden. A small part of her wishing her husband were standing in the door way as she turned around. Alas, he wasn’t and she proceeded to her little garden.

Sesshomaru wanted her to have one for her enjoyment. Even having several flowers from the palace gardens brought over and planted. She walked outside and strolled around the garden and checked on the new plants. They were doing well under her care and were finally beginning to bloom. She was grateful for all the lessons from Kaede and Jinenji over the years.

Rin knelt down and touched a petal of a kiku. “Hm. I use to pick flowers all the time, but now, I tend to them and care for them.”

She heard a soft snap and then something tucked into her hair behind her ear, a flower. She reached up and felt familiar claws in her hair and then an arm wrap around her shoulders, lips pressed to her ear. “Rin.” Sesshomaru said her name softly.

She smiled and leaned back against his armoured chest. “Welcome home.” She replied.

He hummed into her ear and stood up, lifting her up easily in his arms. “Come welcome me properly in our chambers.”

Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed his jaw. “I will very gladly welcome you home.”

They arrived quickly in their chambers and he set her down to stand before him. She started to work on the fastens of his armour, he shrugged off Mokomoko before he pulled his swords from his sash and set them aside on the rack beside them. The sash hastily folded and set down.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to her forehead. “I have missed you.” He bowed his forehead down and pressed his moon to her forehead. “Have you missed me?” He asked her teasingly and rubbed her sides gently.

Rin stepped back and knocked her knuckles against his armour. “Take this off and I’ll show you.” She then pulled his hands off her side and danced back to their bed. She plucked at the bow of her obi and pulled it free and let the obi fall to the floor.

Sesshomaru’s hands were on his armour and seemed to be staring at her, watching her.

Rin pulled open her kimono and slowly shrugged it down her shoulders and leaving it draped over her elbows, breasts revealed. “Sesshomaru, remove your armour.” She commanded gently.

Sango was right the night before Rin and Sesshomaru’s wedding. Sesshomaru chose her, as much Miroku chose Sango, even Inuyasha choosing Kagome—Rin was the dominant one in their bedroom. Sesshomaru obeyed and lifted his armour off and placed it quickly down onto the rack. He picked up Mokomoko and draped it over his elbow.

Rin shrugged her kimono off and was left naked, she hadn’t cared for wearing the underclothing and garments. It was just more added layers and she wasn’t interested in them, especially if she was mostly in the manor.

She turned around and took only three steps toward their bedding before she felt hands on her breasts, kneading them, Mokomoko’s soft fur brushing the underside of her right breast and side. Rin felt fangs scrapping along the pulse point on her neck. A low rumbling purr emitting from Sesshomaru’s chest and throat. She pushed her bottom back and was very, very pleased to feel him growing harder beneath the silk of his hakama. “Rin…how long were you thinking of your husband?” He licked her neck and sucked on the flesh, slowly grounding her. She knew very well he could smell her arousal the moment he had landed in the garden.

Rin tilted her head to the side, baring the flesh of her neck more for Sesshomaru’s enjoyment. “Just since he left me cold and lonely at night.”

Sesshomaru lifted his mouth off her flesh and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Jaken insisted that I patrol. He has been warned to ignore your screams this time.” He pinched both of her peaked tips and she gasped and arched into his touch.

Rin nodded, remembering how Jaken had burst into their chamber the morning after their wedding. Rin had been riding Sesshomaru, practically bouncing on his cock as he gripped her tightly, hips pistoning hard and fast into her. Her head was tossed back as she screamed in her several moments of bliss. Sesshomaru practically howling. Jaken stared at them before both threw pillows at him and ordering him out.

“Good, I don’t want a repeat of that.” Rin murmured and reached up and ran her fingers along Sesshomaru’s cheek and up to his ear and rubbing it.

His reaction was automatic as he growled lowly and slid one hand down Rin’s body and started to tease her between her legs. She parted them and felt his claws tease her pearl, sliding between her folds and into her core before sliding out and rubbing along her. Claws retracted as much as possible and him being still mindful of them.

Rin moaned softly and gripped his wrist. “Sesshomaru get undressed.” She whispered and pushed back against him, rolling her hips back slowly. Emphasizing the point that he needed to be naked along with her.

Sesshomaru released her from his hold and she spun and around and quickly leaned back down onto her elbows on their bedding. She raised a foot and pressed against his clothed erection. She flexed her toes. “Take this off last.” She added.

Sesshomaru shrugged Mokomoko off and pulled his kimono free first, letting it drop to the floor. Rin smiled and lowered her foot, but not before rubbing it one last time along his length. She watched as Sesshomaru toed off his boots and kicked them aside hastily.

Rin casually let her legs fall akimbo and massaged a breast. She dipped her chin and lowered her gaze but saw Sesshomaru’s reaction immediately. His chest rose and fell a little faster. “Rin.” He growled out. It was not menacing, it was full of longing and desire. Rin felt that growl shoot pleasure down her spine and her core ached for him.

She dared to look up and saw his nostrils flare. He could smell her desire increasing. Could probably see it too with her legs spread.

“Anata,” Rin looked up at him fully. Sesshomaru’s markings were more pronounced and jagged on his face. Fangs peeking out between his lips. “Watch, do not touch.” She said before laying back and running her hand further down and started touching herself.

She sighed as she teased herself. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru as she stroked her clit before sliding her fingers down to her core. She dipped her fingers in and her hips rose to fuck herself on them. “Sesshomaru.” She breathed out.

He pulled his hakama down and kicked them aside and started to work on removing his fundoshi. Rin arched into her fingers and moved them back to her clit and focused on him. “Rin.” Sesshomaru growled out.

Rin nodded as she moaned softly.

Sesshomaru growled and tossed his fundoshi cloth onto the floor and was on her in moments. Mokomoko curling around her head, she lifted her head and it slid underneath, the softest pillow. He gripped the back of her thighs and spread them wide. She let out a moan as he licked along her nether lips. “Rin.” He groaned and sucked on her clit, tongue flicking on the sensitive numb.

“Ah-ah-ah! Hai!” Rin arched and fisted the blankets beneath them. “Hai-hai!” She screamed as he slid three claws into her core and pumped them quickly, curling them and rubbing against the internal rough ridge of flesh within her core. Rin ground her face against his face. “Ah! Sesshomaru I’m going to come!” She cried out and felt her body shake and shudder as she came moments later.

Sesshomaru licked at her dripping lip and removed his claws and let his tongue dive into her core. Tasting her. Rin shakily sighed out his name, “Sesshomaru…ah…stop.”

He slowly pulled back and sat up on his knees and licked his claws clean but only when he knew she was watching. “Rin, how do you want to make love this afternoon?”

Rin smiled and slowly rolled over onto her belly. She spared a glance back to him. “You are in control like this.” She tucked Mokomoko under her chin and snuggled into it for a moment.

He growled and leaned down over, draping his larger frame over her smaller one. She had been so happy when she had reached Kagome’s height, if not an inch shorter, but Sesshomaru was just tall in general. She could feel his chest against her back, his thighs over hers, his cock rubbing between the cleft of bottom. He kissed her temple as he shifted, and she knew he was gripping the base and guiding himself into her.

She moaned as she could feel him push in as he gave slow thrusts. He groaned her name in her ear and moved his hands to covers hers, interlocking their fingers. His hips subtlety pulling back and pushing in, the movements slow but penetrating deeply.

Rin gasped and moaned every movement he made against her. She knew very well how lucky she was when she helped him undress their first night. There were probably few, if any, ningen men who were as well endowed as her husband.

And that cock was all hers.

“Ah! Hah-Sesshomaru!” Rin moaned.

Fangs grazed her shoulder and he rumbled a low purr. “I am yours.” He murmured in her ear.

She nodded. “I am yours.” She repeated back. He sucked on her shoulder and kissed the skin gently as she could feel him shifting against her. She knew she dictated every position, every movement, but she loved the security of having him over her like this.

But she wanted more.

She shifted back against him and his mouth left her shoulder. Sesshomaru pulled out and Rin sat up, turning around to face him. She smiled at him as he studied her face waiting for her to tell him what she wanted next.

“Sesshomaru how do _you_ want me?” She asked as she leaned forward and grabbed a stray lock of silver hair and twirled it around her fingers.

A small grin, one that would send anyone else, including Jaken, fleeing, grew on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers as he cupped her face.

“In my lap. I’ll guide you.” His voice was thick with desire and Rin stared into his liquid honey eyes. She nodded and he sat back and sat in a lotus position. She eyed his erection before he held out a hand for her. She stood up and took his hand. She placed her feet on either side of him before he let go of her hand and used both hands to cup her behind. She touched his cheek and he stared up at her.

Those amber eyes stared up at her with only love and adoration. She could and often did get lost in them. Only she was privileged to see such emotions in those molten amber eyes.

“Rin?” He called to her gently.

She nodded with a smile. “I get lost in these sometimes.” She laughed softly and traced near his eyes with both hands, fingers lightly dancing over his pale skin. He closed his eyes and she took the opportunity to touch the magenta on his eyelids.

He sighed her name and caught her right hand with his left, he turned his head and slowly kissed her palm. Eyes slowly opening and she touched his ear with her left hand. He practically purred and kissed the pads of each finger tip and over to her knuckles.

Rin let go of his ear and he turned his gaze back to hers, letting her hand go to return it to her body. He eased her down and held her steady as she seated herself on him, ankles locking behind his back.

They both panted and found each other’s lips quickly. Hands rubbing and touch each other.

“Rin.” Sesshomaru groaned as he pulled back from the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connect them.

Rin dove back in, fingers threaded in his hair. Her tongue diving into his mouth, his wrestling hers back out and into her mouth.

He cupped her behind and pulled her closer to him and she let out a keening whine from the pleasure. His hips shifting against her. The position dictated depth not speed.

Rin pulled back from the kiss and panted, needing air the only reason why she pulled back. “Mhmm Sesshomaru.” She hummed out. His cock rubbing along her g-spot, stroking it repeatedly. She could feel herself dripping. Her inner walls clenching and squeezing him intermittently.

He fisted her hair and pulled her head back gently and moved his lips to her neck. He sucked on the skin, bruising it, marking it once again with his love bites.

She rolled her hips and clung to him. “I’m going to come.” She gasped out, “Come with me.” She begged.

“Iie, not yet.” Sesshomaru reached down and rubbed her pearl in slow circular movements before pinching and rolling it.

“Ah!” Rin shouted her release, his name broken syllables as she convulsed in his arms. He licked the column of her throat and kept teasing her as she had small waves of pleasure follow after her climax.

She gulped air and tugged his hair and Sesshomaru tilted his head back. She attacked his neck with her lips and tongue. She heard him grunt as she bit down gently on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Rin hummed softly as she liked it in apology. “More.” She whispered. “You can decide how we finish.”

“Rin…on your back.” Sesshomaru said before he wrapped an arm around her waist and moved them. She squeaked as she landed on her back with him still inside her.

She held onto his shoulders as he started to move above her, hard and fast. Rin could feel her toes curl as her thighs gripped his waist tightly.

“Ah-ah-Sesshomaru!” Rin shouted. “Harder!”

Sesshomaru grunted and leaned up and grabbed the back of her thighs once again pushed them to her chest before he leaned over her.

Rin fisted the blankets as he pounded into her. She could hear the sounds of their lower halves colliding, her pussy sucking him in before he pulled back and wetly smacked against her over and over, repeating the motions of their lovemaking. She stared into his eyes and held his gaze.

Amber eyes bleeding red, marks jagged and rough on his face. A face that scared a monk named Unagi near a decade earlier but never her. She had met that angry gaze evenly after pouring water on him to make sure he was alive long ago.

“Rin, Rin.” He growled out low and long, much deeper, more gravelly. He pushed harder into her. “Mine, my bitch!”

“Hai, always yours. Always.” She moaned softly. She reached up and cupped his face, eyes flashed amber and he looked down at their bodies, where he was thrusting into.

She gave up after their first union to stop him from looking as he fucked her. His chest heaved as he breathed heavily above her. Rin had figured it spurred him to watch himself fuck her, how his cock sank into her with every thrust of his hips. How much she dripped for him and how it coated his length.

“You were made for me.” He commented as he glanced up at her.

She moaned and arched. “You were made for me long before I was even born.” She countered.

He grunted and rolled them.

She sat up and started to rock on his length, Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and lifted and slammed her as he needed her to move faster. Both closing their eyes at the pleasure.

“Come for me.” Rin begged. “Come Sesshomaru, onegai!” She knew she was close to coming again. She could feel her body becoming taut and ready like a bowstring before the release. 

She knew she couldn’t come again after that.

He thrusted up into her, knees bending and thrusting harder and faster up into her. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders tightly, nails biting into his flesh.

“Rin, Rin-hah! Hai.” He grunted and Rin let out a gasp as he came hard in her.

She felt her eyes roll back and her mouth slacked as she let out a long pitched moan. “Sesshomaru!” She screamed and threw her head back.

Their bodies spasming and working through it together. Sesshomaru lowered his knees and Rin bowed her head.

He slowly rubbed her side as she came back to her senses. “Rin?”

She nodded and opened her eyes to stare down at him. She sat up straight and rubbed his abdomen. “So good, you’re so amazing. Every time, Sesshomaru.”

He hummed and reached a hand up and cupped her cheek. “Anata o aishiteimasu.” He said gently.

She turned to his palm and kissed it before turning back and rubbing her cheek into his palm. “Anata o aishiteimasu.”

Sesshomaru rolled them onto their sides and Rin hooked her leg over his hip after he gently pulled from her. She could feel his cum roll down her thighs along with her own fluids, she would deal with after she enjoyed being cuddled by her husband. Mokomoko the perfect pillow that curled around them.

“Rin, do you plan on keeping your husband in bed?” He rubbed her thigh and pressed kisses to her brow.

She nodded and yawned tiredly, “Mhmm, you are not leaving again while I am sleeping.” She hummed out.

She heard a low rumble and a chuckle, his other hand curled under and around her waist and pulling her close. He nuzzled her and ran his nose along hers before pulling her into a kiss. It was languid and sweet, unlike their earlier kisses in the heat of their passion.

Sesshomaru pulled back slowly and held her close to him, “Hn. I do not plan on leaving for quite some time, especially now.” He sighed softly, warm breath fanning onto her cheek. He nuzzled her temple and she cracked an eye open and pushed at his shoulders. She raised an eyebrow and he smirked and pulled her in for another short kiss before grazing his lips along her cheek and up to her ear. He nipped gently on her earlobe before whispering into her ear. “I’ve just sired our first little one.”

She gasped and squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He pushed her down into the bedding before she rolled them and landed on top.

She sat up and stared down at him as she panted softly, needing to breathe. “How do you know?” She asked as she tucked some hair behind her ears.

Sesshomaru smirked and rubbed her belly. “An inu always know when his bitch has conceived.”

Rin rolled her eyes and laid down on him, resting her chin on her hands on his chest, his hands rubbing her back. “But _how_ do you know? Ningens take a month or two to figure it out.”

He raised a hand and tapped her nose. “Your nose lacks my keen sense.” He said drily.

Rin huffed gently. “Really, you can smell a baby the moment you sired it?” She shook her head. “I don’t believe that.” She closed her eyes and hummed softly.

“Ask Inuyasha if he can smell our child.” Sesshomaru told her. “I have sired a child before him.”

Rin cracked an eye open and lifted her head, opening the other eye. She patted his chest with her right hand. “It’s not a competition. Kagome had a miscarriage last summer after finally deciding to try and have a little one.”

Sesshomaru tilted his head, “Miscarriage? Have her drink tea made with several herbs.” He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. “I had Jaken give you that tea supply. It has them mixed in it to give a healthy body for bearing young.”

Rin tapped his nose. “Were you determined to have me with child so soon after our wedding?” She asked with a smirk.

He cracked an eye open and his lips turned down. He put a hand on the back of her head and pressed her head down to his chest. “You need more rest now that you are with child. Do not question your husband.” He huffed out.

Rin giggled. “Hai, hai. I’ll…” A growl, “We’ll go _together_ and bring Kagome the tea. Are you going to be stitched to my hip until our baby is here?” She asked as she drew patterns on his chest.

“I’ll be close always.” Sesshomaru stated. “I will have the desire to protect you and the child. Forgive me now for any overbearingness. You should drink the tea still. Mother says it is good for your health and the little one’s.”

Rin nodded and smiled softly. “Easily done. Godobo-sama sure knows her herbs.” She hummed out.

His hand curled around her head and covered her mouth as their eyes met. “Rest Rin, you are tired from your husband’s loving embrace.”

Rin rolled her eyes and then nodded. She slid off his chest and laid beside him on her side. She curled up onto her side and he curled around her, arm draped over her waist. “Wait…it’s only after midday!” Rin tried to sit up, but Sesshomaru pulled her back down.

“Nap with me.” He told her and threw a thigh over her hip and kept her close. She resigned herself to resting with her husband during the day.

Not that she could complain as she felt him stir behind her.

If Jaken was wise, he would have already left to visit Kaede and have tea with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dom!Rin is the best. She's in control but still lets Sesshomaru do as he pleases because it both gets them there ;)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I greatly appreciate every comment and feedback and it makes me feel great to know that you all enjoyed it.  
> Also, follow me on FFN, Tumblr, and Twitter @myravenspirit (I also do art!)


End file.
